Island Academy:School of Romance or Tragedy?
by keyblade-ninja-girl
Summary: A love story mainly about Namine and Roxas,but inlcudes Sora,Kairi,Olette,Hayner,and a few other favorite characters.At a boarding school,on an island, with lots of romance,and will be constantly updated.
1. Prolouge

Roxas: Welcome to the story!

Namine: Yeah!

Kairi: Oh, I hope I look good in it!

Sora & Roxas & Namine: NOONE CAN SEE YOU!

Kairi: Hmpf!

Kng: Start the disclaimer!

Namine: DISCLAIMER:

Kng (Keyblade-ninja-girl)Does not own any of Kingdom Hearts, nor the characters, she wishes she did..

Kng: Thank you! DO not forget to review please!

* * *

This story starts off at Namine's house the day before she and her cousin/best friend forever, Kairi have to go to a boarding school, on some island. Namine is packing her suitcases while thinking about the day ahead, the day she goes to school.

----Namine's POV----

"Hopefully me and Kairi share the same dorm room together, since she will be the only person I know there, heck the only person at all!" I said to myself.

----The next morning----

"Namine! Wake-up sleepy head! We got to go to school to find out who we share a dorm with!"

Kairi said. "I'm awake Kai! Sheesh!"I yelled at her. "Well hurry up! Your mom wants to leave in only 5 minutes!" "Oh my go...osh! Thanks Kai! I am getting dressed now!"

----3 minutes later----

"Good you are ready! I cannot wait til we get to our new school! I heard that it was on an island called Destiny Island!"Kairi yelled excitedly. "Ok, but whatever happens to each other we tell the other, ok?" I asked Kairi. "Sure"Kairi said.

----2 and a half hrs later----

"Bye Kairi!"Said my mom. "Bye auntie!"Kairi hollered. "Bye Nami!" My mom said. "Bye mom!"I said. "Finally we got away from your mom, all she does is talk!" Kairi announced. "Yeah, all she talked about her life at Destiny Academy!"I said in agreement, which made both of us laugh. "Wow this is a awesome big boat we have to get on to get to our new school!"Kairi said." "Uh oh, lets hope that I do not get sea sick,"I said. "YOU get sea sick?"Kairi said puzzled. "To late! I got a funny com'in out of my tummy that will not take no for a answer!"I said. "Come on let's get to the "Designated Puking Spot" that we read about in the boat section in the welcome book!"Kairi suggested. "Ok then let's hurry th...en!"I knew I was getting badly sea sick from being only on the boat for 10 minutes. This sucks! "Wow Nami you are turning a yellowish green!"Kairi said, "Let me help you." "Than...ks"

----????'s POV----

"Yo Sora, check out those hot chicks over there!" "OH SHUT UP HAYNER! Wait til Olette hears what you just said..."Sora said with a wide grin on his face. "Oh CRAP! DO NOT TELL HER SORA!"Hayner pleaded. "I won't, she will find out on her own like always, anyways were is Roxas at?" Said Sora. "Puking his guts out like usual when he gets on a boat, I think he is at the "designated puking spot"Hayner said while laughing. "I'll keep him company, you wait for Olette and Pence to come back from the bathrooms, it seems like we are the only ones who do not get sea sick,"Sora said. "Ok, Sora I'll stay here".Hayner agreed.

----Roxas's POV----

"God I always sea-sick! My mom had to send me to a school that you have to ride a boat to get there!"Roxas said. "Come on Namine we are almost there! Keep it in a little bit longer!"Kairi said, "Hey Nami, look there is a cute boy who will probably talk to you," Was that girl talking about me? "Kairi stop trying to get me a boyfriend I can get my own thank you very much,"Namine said angrily. "It would be like, "Hey how's it ugh."Namine continued. "Lighten up some Nami,"Kairi finished

That's it for now please review!Including what you thought of the story,and what it needs,thank you!


	2. A special Meeting

Namine: Welcome to chapter two!

Roxas: Yes welcome!

Kairi: Hopefully this one will be as good as the first chapter!

Sora: I agree!

KNG: Do the disclaimer!

Kairi: keyblade-ninja-girl doesn't own any part of kingdom hearts but only wishes she did, is that good enough?

KNG: Thanks Kai! DO NOT FORGET TO REVIEW!

* * *

----Namine's POV----

"Just in timeuhg!"I tried to say before I puked but to late. "Phew god Namine, are you okay?"Kairi questioned. "Hey Roxas you feeling any better?"Sora said. "Tons I feel like I weigh at least 5 pounds lighter now!"Roxas answered. (And at that moment Kairi looked at Sora and Knew it was love at first sight, since she loved boys with spiky hair, and also his voice.) "Good hahaha."Sora laughed. "What's so funny Sora?" "Your face is totally green!" "Sora shut up!"Roxas hollered at him. "Excuse me,"Kairi said politely, "Do you know when this boat will dock? My cousin is getting very badly sea sick."Kairi said. "Ugh!"I said in agreement. "Sorry, but I don't even have a clue, and who are you I would remember someone as beautiful as you..."Sora said while eyeing Kairi. Kairi started blushing. "My name is Kairi, and over there is my cousin/best friend Namine, or Nami for short. "Well hello Kairi, my name is Sora, that is Roxas puking his guts out like usual when he gets sea sick, he is one of my best friends, and can I ask you a question?" "Sure," "Are you single and will you be my girlfriend?"Sora choked out. "OF CORSE!"Kairi said, she always liked to jump on-top of things, she never liked to take things slow. "And if Namine is single, I think Roxas is looking for a girlfriend as well,"Sora said and turned to Roxas. "I don't know about Nami, she likes to get to know people first,"Kairi answered, "Thanks Kairi, but I am the same way I need to get to know people first and Sora, I CAN GET A GIRL MYSELF!!!"Roxas said,"I also need to get to know her first". "Wow, I thought all boys were the same, they like to take things fast like Sora just did, No offense. I guess you just proved me wrong Roxas."I said.

----Roxas's POV----

"_I wish I didn't just say that, now that I look at Namine I realize that she is so beautiful with her blondeish_-_blue hair, her deep dark blue eyes, and her pure white dress, and most of all her voice, it is like a angel's voice,"_I thought in my head. "Roxie? Earth to Roxie!"Sora said that made everyone laugh, "Sora DO NOT CALL ME THAT!!!I hate that girly nickname!" "Hey hoties, what's your names?"Hayner said, man will he get it, since Olette his girlfriend is standing right next to him, big mistake. "Hayner! If you hit on one more girl, you will wish you never met me!"Olette said to him, with a finger in his face. "Oh fine Olette, you never let me have any fun at all!" "That's what I am here for."Olette giggled, and the rest of us started laughing as well. "So how do we find out our roomie?"Kairi asked. "Why don't you read your information book that they gave you, when we got on this stupid boat?"Namine said. "Uh, oh yeah now I remember! Good idea Namine!"Kairi answered. "I'll just tell you, since that was the only thing I read about in that book since I was curious."I said, "We put our names in a hat, or bucket, or something like that and we draw a name out, if you do not believe me, look for yourself." "Oh no! We also have to have a room with a boy Nami!"Kairi said, "It also says we can pick now, or let the principal pick." "Yeah so...hey wait what are you doing!!"I said. It looks like they already picked their roomie, Sora with Kairi, Olette with Hayner, and Namine and me where the only ones left. "I guess you are stuck with me Nami, or you can let the principal pick,"I said. "I guess I'll pick you since I already know you...ROXIE!" Namine said laughingly, and everyone else joined her. "HEY THAT'S NOT FUNNY!"I yelled, "I thought you were always quiet and polite!" "Man were you so wrong!"Kairi and Namine said together, which made us all laugh.

* * *

KNG: "Well I guess that is the end of chapter two everyone!"

Kairi: "I love you Sora!"

Sora: "I love you Kairi!"

Namine: "ROXIE! Come here and ask for more reviews!"

Roxas: "I am not ROXIE! Oh.. Wait till I make a stupid nickname for you!!Oh fine I'll ask, MORE REVIEWS PLEASE!"

* * *

Preview for chapter 3:

Riku is in this one, and I think Pence is too!


	3. The plan

Kairi: Welcome to chapter three!

Everyone: yay!

KNG: thanks for the reviews, and I will start making a new paragraph for each new person that speaks, or at least try to remember, if it is just like one word or something like that, I will just triple space it, or type this in between ok? If you have any good suggestions, please notify me, and Sora can you do the disclaimer this time?

Sora: Fine,0o, Keyblade-ninja-girl does not own Kingdom hearts, or the characters, the figurines, ect, good enough?

KNG: yes, what's the matter?

Sora: Every time we get a review Kai gives me a cookie or brownie me want more!

Roxas: owww...k, hey I didn't get to talk this time that much!

Namine: oh shut up!

----2 hours later, Roxas POV----

"Finally! We are here! I thought I was gonna throw-up for a eternity!"I said.

"Especially since you at like a pig this morning at breakfast!"Sora joked, "I could tell what each little piece of puke was, like if it was bacon, eggs, or--"

"THAT IS DISGUSTING!"Kairi interrupted.

"Good thing I threw-up everything in me, ugh,"Namine said.

"What's the matter Roxie? You still look green?"Sora kidded.

"That's it Sora!"I yelled, I ran over to him and smacked him in the face, then wrestled him to the ground.

"UNCLE! UNCLE!" Sora said, he was laughing so hard.

"You are such a idiot!"Now Sora had me laughing.

"So how do we figure out what room we get?"Hayner asked.

"It's now listed here in the book, all it says is "report to the auditorium entrance for further instructions upon arrival","Namine answered.

"All I want is to have a room far away from Riku, and for all of us to have our rooms near each other,"Olette said, "Since his uncle is a principal, he also gets his own room, now that is unfair."

----Namine's POV----

"So what does he look like anyways?"I asked.

"Blueish-grayish hair, not spiky, with dark blue eyes, he also has a very snobby voice, and also he is tall, a little bit taller than me."Sora answered.

"Well I hope we all stay away from him, since at least I know that me and Nami hate snobs, and people like that."I agreed.

"Speak of the devil, here comes Prince Snob."Roxas whispered to all of us. We all giggled, but stopped once he was in earshot.

"Why hello Sora, Roxas, Hayner, Olette, how are you to, I have never met you before."Riku said in a very snobbish, "I think I know everything" voice.

"Well I am Kairi or Kai for short, I am also Sora's new girlfriend, and the person next to me is Namine, my cousin and best friend, she also goes by Nami."Kairi said in a really preppy voice, she obviously was trying to sound annoying so Riku wouldn't talk to her.

"Well then Hello Kairi and Nami,"Riku said in a voice that makes your skin crawl, and he had a weird grin on his face to."Oh look at the time, I need to go see my uncle bye! Hopefully I shall see you later Nami."Riku said, that was just a plain creepy thing to say, ugh, he thinks he is such tough and hot crap, well I think he is none of those, and never will be.

"What a freak, you should pop him in the nose,"Roxas said.

"You know I want to, but since his uncle is the principal, so I would probably be kicked out of school."I answered.

"We all have to find a way to make it look like a accident, like he 'fell' down the stairs,"We all laughed."Or I could just punch him in the face, since we all hate him."Roxas said. _While he had on the cute grin, that noone could be mad at it, aw, I cannot lie to myself any longer I really REALLY liked Roxas, maybe even more than like, oh snap out of it Namine! I thought to myself._

"Thanks Roxas I really owe you one!"I said, then gave him a hug.

----Roxas's POV----

_Oh my god! Did Namine just give me a HUG!!! Holy crap! I am probably turning purple, but Oh my god!!! This school year will be the best school year ever!!! OH my god I got to get a hold of myself, but... she is just so hot!!! I wonder if she likes me too, I should ask her out, that would be a perfect way to see how much she likes me, or if she likes me at all..._

"Roxie! Earth to Roxie!"Hayner said laughing.

"Uh Nami? You can let go now..."I said.

"Huh? Oh, SORRY! I was thinking about good ways to get Riku."Namine said blushingly, _I knew she was lying, obviously she doesn't lie a lot like me._

"O M GEE! How about you find a way to ask him on a date, then when you are alone, like somewhere in the park, or the woods, and make him close his eyes for a kiss, then signal for Roxas to come and kick the crap out of him! It's fool proof!"Kairi said with wide open eyes.

"Kairi, just because a fool came up with the idea doesn't mean it is fool proof!"Namine joked with Kairi.

"HEY! THAT'S NOT NICE!"Kairi said, but she couldn't help it, so she started laughing, so we all started laughing again with her.

"Everyone report to the auditorium to get your room numbers, and if you did not pick your roomie, you will also be assigned one here, also I you want a room near your friends, please come here and count all the people in your group, then divide by two, then tell my assistances how many rooms you need, then they will try to get you rooms next to your desired friends, that is all,"said principal White.

"2,4,6...7?Uh oh, Pence who is your roomie?"Namine asked.

"I forgot to tell you sorry, I am moving, I just rode the boat here, but I am moving just into town so I can see you all on the weekends..."Pence said unhappily.


End file.
